Death From Above/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I've been to this show before, the Circus has never been my cup of tea, but I wouldn't Hang myself over it. Al Robbins: Found something interesting besides the ligature impressions from the hanging. The Vic has severe Bruising on his neck that developed post mortem. Al Robbins: He was definitely Strangled before the hanging. Whatever he was strangled with left some Circular Marks on his neck. Maybe a necklace or something. D.B. Russell: Wow, so someone Strangled him, then Hnaged him to make it look like a suicide. Al Robbins: You guys should be on the lookout for someone athletic. This guy was an athlete and to take him down would have required a lot of strength. D.B. Russell: Thanks Doc. Most of these Performers are amazing athletes.We're going to have to bring some of them in. Examine Pill Bottle D.B. Russell: Those are some strange looking pills in that bottle we foud belonging to the victim. Let's get them to the Lab and find out what they are. Analyze Pills Henry Andrews: We ran these Pills that you found. They are a very high dosage of HGH, human growth hormone. THis is an illegal dosage, not available in pharmacies. D.B. Russell: The director mentioned each performer has a Trainer. Maybe his trainer might know why he would have these. Analyze Belt Henry Andrews: The bruises on the victim match the beads on the Belt you found! And it had the victim's epithelial cells on it. You found the murder weapon! Henry Andrews: I also found comphor and menthol on the belt where the killer would have held it to Strangle the vic. Nick Stokes: Camphor and menthol? That's usually found in herbal ointment. Henry Andrews: That's right. And the vic didn't have any on him, so the killer must've used herbal ointment recently. Sounds like a Performer. Nick Stokes: Maybe Dylan could tell us which other Performers were in the Rafters. Examine Scotch Bottle Henry Andrews: There were two DNA contributors on that Scotch Bottle. One is the Victim, another an Unknown Male. Julie Finlay: There was a receipt stuck to the bottle. We could run the Credit Card to see who bought this bottle before the show. Julie Finlay: Guess that Practice Center was more than just a gym. Hookups and Drinking, maybe the killer was involved. Analyze Receipt Julie Finlay: The Credit Card that purchased the scotch belonged to the director, Geoff. Why was he giving alcohol to his perormers before the show? Julie Finlay: Seems very shady and dangerous. Maybe he liquored up Scott so he could kill him later. Examine Headdress David Hodges: This is indeed what Scott should've worn in his performance. There's DNA on the headband that matched the vic. David Hodges: But this is odd, there're Fibers stuck in the Headdress. They don't look like thery're part of the costume. Let me take a closer look. Analyze Fabric Fiber David Hodges: I analyzed the Fibers found in the headdress. They are a black poly-cotton blend. Very common material. David Hodges: By the number of threads I found in here, the killer will have a ripped shirt. Jim Brass: Ripped shirt? That's funny. Geoff the director's shirt was ripped. Maybe he is ready to fess up. Examine Pile of Clothes David Hodges: Hey! That's an Electrician's Shirt. What was it doing in the Performer's Dressing Room? Someone tried to hide this in the costumes. David Hodges: Maybe the killer was wearing this when they killed Scott. Examine Electrician Shirt David Hodges: There's a weird smudge on the back of the collar. I'll run it through the GCMS and swab the front for any DNA. Analyze Stain David Hodges: I found epithelial cells on this shirt that match the victim's DNA. The killer wore this Shirt! That must be how they snuck upstairs. David Hodges: The Smudge on the shirt is paint, and I matched it to the non-toxic bodypaint used on the Performers. David Hodges: Since this was on the inside, it would also be on the killer. Keep your eyes peeled for someone with green paint on their skin. Examine Cloth David Hodges: Great job figuring out that knot. It's a constrictor knot. One of the toughest knots to tie. No wonder it was Impossible To Untie. David Hodges: The Victim would have been able to tie this on himself, but he wouldn't be able to pull it together. Once tied, it would impede his breathing. Sara Sidle: The way it's knotted at the back leads me to believe someone else tied this around the victim. Most suicides tie from the front. Sara Sidle: If the killer Pushed his body over the edge, then they probably left trace up in The Rafters. See if you can find something up there. Examine Broken Glass: Julie Finlay: Good work putting those pieces of glass together! It's a broken lightbulb from one of the light fixtures up in The Rafters. Julie Finlay: It most likely broke in the Struggle. Maybe we can get trace off it. Examine Lightbulb David Hodges: The UV revealed an interesting trace that was left behind. A mix of phenylenediamine and ammonia, which are the chemical componants used in Hair Dye. 'Julie Finlay: The victim's hair color was natiural, so it wasn't from him. It had to be from the killer. So our killer had to have used hair dye recently. ''Julir Finlay: I think it's time we talk to the guy who noticed the Cic's Body. He works in Thr Rafters during the show. Maybe he saw something. Examine Harness Henry Andrews: Found two sets of Fingerprints on the harness; one belonging to our victim and the other to the ballerina Celeste. D.B. Russell: Let's ask her why she handled this Harness. And get a closer look at The Rafters. See what else you can find. Exaine Backpack Sara Sidle: Hey cool, a Notebook! It's the victim's journal. Someone tore pages out. Take it over to QD Lab and see if you can find out what was written in it. Examine Notebook Sara Sidle: There's a bunch of names and cash amounts written in here. Seems like a lot of people Owed Scott money. Sara Sidle: Actually his Trapeze partner, Robbie, owed him quite a bit. Two grand. Maybe Robbie found a better way to pay off his debts. Category:Transcripts